Unexpected Love and Hatred
by peachesNcream
Summary: Avery is Ron's other sister. He doesnt like her at all. Hermione is having an affair, and Ron seems to know. How will Ron handle it when Hermione tells him? -chapter7-
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning   
  
Ron always wondered why his mother seemed to be getting a little chubbier in the stomach.   
It didnt mind him though, he just thought that she was eating a little too much.  
Little did he know he was very wrong.  
  
~~~He remember his mothers words like it was yesterday. "Kids, your father and i have an   
anouncment to make." his mother said. "your father and I are going to have a baby"  
  
"Oh my god, oh my fucking god" yelled ron, "How can you do this, we already have   
enough kids, let enough room this shit house!" then he stormed up to his room.  
  
"Dont you DARE speak to your mother that way. You should be grateful!"  
his father Arthur Weasley said pounding on Rons door. ~~~~  
  
Just like Ron said, there were enough kids in the family. He had his brothers : bill, charlie, percy,   
Fred, George. and himself. Plus his sister ginny. that was 7 kids. And now there was going to  
be 8. He hated it. He didnt want anymore siblings to fight with. He didnt want to share his room   
with anyone. And he just didnt want to have anything to do with this new baby.  
  
But now it was 15 years later. Ron wanted nothing to do with his sister, Avery, who was now 15.  
She had very short red hair, green eyes. and wore punk clothes. He found his sister a discrase to  
the family. His wife, Hermione, has other ideas though. She really loved her neice Avery.   
though Ron didnt like it when she went to see her.   
  
"Why do you go to see her all the time?!" Ron asked  
  
"Why? Because i can." hermione answered  
  
"No you cant"   
  
"Yes i can"   
  
"No you cant"  
  
"Yes i can"   
  
After about 3 minutes of that they fell on the floor laughing hystaricly. Soon to find themselves  
making out on the floor.   
  
"Ronniekins, i would really like it if you would go to see your sister. She loves you very   
much and allways wants to see you" Hemione finally spoke up  
  
"And why should i do that?" ron snapped. "She was a mistake and dresses like a fool!"  
  
"Because deep down you know you love her"   
  
Well Ron finally gave in and the next day they went to see Avery. 


	2. The Reunion

Unexpected Love and Hatred  
  
Disclamer : I dont own Harry Potter. Or any of the other charectars. I only own the Charectar Avery.   
So give me "some" credit.   
  
A/N: I hope you like this story. I didnt really like it when i wrote it. But now i think i do like it. I am writing   
two stories right now. This one, and one called Sweet Sixteen. I hope you guys like this story. Ok, on with  
the stuff.....  
  
Chapter 2: The " Reunion "   
Ron and Hermione stood on the Weasley house porch, knocking on the door. Finally someone answered,   
Avery  
  
"Hi, Avery. Long time no see" Ron said  
  
"Yes its been a while. You should come to visit more often. Well are you just going to stand there all day,   
come in!" Avery smiled  
  
They walked into the house and sat down on a couch. But first exchanging hugs and "How've you been" kind of   
stuff. Today Avery was wearing a tank top with safty pins on it, and some cargo pants. Her hair was short   
and spiked a bit. Ron didnt like it one bit. But Hermione thaught it was cute and that Ron needed to get with  
the program on how kids dressed these days. It was a lot more punk now then before. Oh well  
  
"So, when was the last time you came to see me?" Avery addressed to Ron  
  
"Oh, i dont know, its been a while. Maybe the family get-together." Ron answered  
  
The family get-together was last christmas. It was now July. There was alot more catching up and   
Then Mr and Mrs Weasley came home and the same kind of thing happened to them as with Avery.   
But they couldnt stay forever so it was time to go home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Ron was in a better mood. At his parents house, he was a bit crabby and snobbish.  
But also, when he was there, Avery acted like she hadnt seen Hermione since the reunion also. But Hermione  
went to see Avery almost every week. Huh? Well he decided to just let it pass. Maybe all that "punk" was   
going to Averys head.   
  
"Ron, hunny, im going to the store" she called to her husband  
  
"Whatever." He snapped. He was in a bad mood now again. He was feeling fine all day and just all of a sudden  
he turns into a grouch. But this was just the way he was, and everybody was used to it.   
But little did he know that Hermione was not going to the store. But of course she wasnt going to tell him that.   
And she prayed that he wouldnt find out what she was up too.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Man, im beat." Ron yawned climbing into bed  
  
"Yeah me too" Hemione also yawned  
  
"How come you didnt come home with any groceries?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, i didnt go grocerie shopping. I went for clothes. But couldnt find any thing that i wanted, so i didnt buy   
anything." Hemione lied  
  
"Oh," Ron said suspiciously (a/n: spelling? reminder spell check doesnt work)  
  
"Yeah, goodnight" and she gave him a kiss  
  
"Goodnight" Ron said Returning the kiss, but made it just a tad longer.  
  
And within minutes they were sound asleep. But Hermione wouldnt be asleep for long.   
  
~~~~  
A/N: yes another cliffhanger! I will leave it there if you dont reveiw. So if you want to know what happens  
reveiw. Or i wont update. Yeah. Tell me what i should do...  
Oh and sorry the chapter is so short. I couldnt think of anything to put at the moment. 


	3. Visit

Unexpected love and hatred  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but Avery. I don't own the street name either.  
  
A/N: Been busy lately, trying to think of what else to put in this story. So I wrote some other stuff to pass the time. Check them out too. But I haven't updated in a while so I figured it was time....lets just see if this turns out any good. Maybe once it's into the story a bit more it will get better....  
  
Chapter 3: Visit  
  
Ron was worried about Hermione. Almost every morning he woke up and Hermione was not in the bed with him. He didn't understand. Every night, he would go to bed, and Hermione would go with him. But when he woke up, she wasn't there. Most mornings he woke up and she would be asleep on the couch, but other times she wouldn't come back home until he was awake for awhile. But I mean, who goes to the store in the middle of the night? And why would you go every night? He had to ask her, but not just yet. He wanted to wait awhile.  
  
"Hermione, want to go visit Harry? He called yesterday and thought that we might like to come over." Ron asked his wife  
  
"Sure, why not, I haven't seen him in awhile." Hermione said  
  
"Ok, let's go get ready." Ron said  
  
"Ok," Hermione said  
  
*********  
  
Harry answered very politely. He was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was cut short though, his scar was disappearing for some reason, but it was still visible. Ron was wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. Hermione was wearing a yellow blouse and jeans.  
  
"You look good guys" Harry complimented  
  
"Thanks." Ron and Hermione both said  
  
"Your welcome, jeez, I haven't seen you guys in so long." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron said  
  
"Well, aren't you going to come in or are you just going to stand outside?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh, thanks." Hermione said  
  
****  
  
Later in Harry's house they talked about school. They talked about their childhoods; basically they talked about their life. Hermione wasn't a bookworm anymore, and didn't always correct Ron, and Harry when they were wrong.  
  
"So." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, so" Hermione said  
  
"Um...you guys hungry?" Ron asked  
  
"I am" Harry said  
  
"Me too" Hermione said  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Ron asked  
  
"Sure" Harry and Hermione both said  
  
"Ok, where should we go?" Ron asked  
  
"Um.how about that new place up on Charlotte street?" Hermione suggested  
  
"Sure, I think that's called Gemini Bar and Grill." Harry pointed out  
  
"Ok let's go" Ron said  
  
********  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be at the restaurant. Im getting sloppy at my work. It all sucks now. I am trying to do better stories though. But I will try and continue this story  
  
It will probably take longer for the updates on this story though. So you must be patient with me. Ok 


	4. Argument

Unexpected Love and Hatred  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: take a wild guess.  
  
A/N: I want some reviews that's all im asking for. Oh if you have any suggestions or want to email me my address is blink182luver66@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 4: Argument  
  
Piling into Harry's car they drove to dinner. With some more catching up and talking about how they still hate the Malfoys. Harry had said he had a run-in with Draco at the grocery store the other day. The talked and then started insulting each other. When they got inside the restaurant it was packed. They had a 15 minute wait, but that wasn't bad. They got a table in the back and you would never guess who was at the table across from them.  
  
"Avery? What are you doing here?" Ron asked  
  
"Um..eating dinner? What does it look like?" Avery snapped  
  
"Never mind. Are you here alone?" Ron asked  
  
"No, my friend Halle is here with me. But she went to the bathroom and we just finished paying the bill, and our mom expects us home now." Avery explained.  
  
"Oh I see, so you're leaving now?" Ron asked again  
  
"Right, well Halle is waving for me and I got to go. Bye guys!" Avery said, and left.  
  
"Bye" The rest said  
  
***  
  
"Good, she's gone. She would have ruined it for me." Ron complained  
  
"Why?" Harry asked "She's your sister"  
  
"Ron doesn't approve of her." Hermione pointed out  
  
"She's not meant to be. She was a mistake. She's 15 years younger than me for god's sake" Ron gritted  
  
"What does that have to do with any thing? Sirius and Leila had a kid and she's seven years younger than me and I still love Alyson." Harry responded.  
  
"Well that's completely different; I had already enough siblings before Avery came along. We must have the biggest family in the world!" Ron snickered  
  
"Ron! Gees, you're being so immature about this. She's your sister for crying out loud! You should love her no matter what. Look at yourself, your family isn't perfect, well let me tell you buster, nobody's is! So shut the fuck up! I hear this everyday and I don't need to hear it again! Im sure Harry doesn't need to hear either!" Hermione screamed  
  
"Go Hermione!" Harry cheered  
  
"Yeah, well you know what? Fine, be that way. Im walking to Harry's and getting the car and going home. Don't follow me Hermione!" Ron demanded  
  
"Good, leave" Hermione yelled  
  
Sure enough all the other tables were staring. They had caused a huge scene, but they didn't care. And Hermione was glad that Ron left. She wasn't planning on going straight home anyway.  
  
"So ready to come back to my place love?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course" Hermione said, hugging Harry.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Oh, whats gonna happen? Notice how I said "Love" in harrys last sentence. A little bit of cheesy and obvious foreshadowing in there. Next time....Hermione and Harrys house. 


	5. The House of Harry

Unexpected Love and Hatred  
  
Disclaimer: Well by the looks of it. I don't own really anything but the character Avery.  
  
A/N: Uh... sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. I had major writers block.and really didn't sign in on fan fiction.. well I did but I was reading stuff. And it didn't occur to me that people might want to read my stories too. So here is chapter 5  
  
************'  
  
Chapter 5: The House of Harry  
  
"Well Hermione, lets go back to my place." Harry said  
  
"Ok, hun" Hermione smiled  
  
*^At Harry's house^*  
  
Harry lived in a quiet apartment, on the third floor. He had one bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room. He didn't really have a lot of stuff, but it seemed to be really cluttered. Maybe it was just because it was so small. He had wooden floors, and white walls.  
  
Harry brought Hermione here many times. Only Ron didn't know. Hermione was in a love triangle. She loved Harry, yet she was married to Ron. And she loved Ron dearly, just didn't think he loved her. He acted as if they had been married for fifty years. Harry, on the other hand, would treat her like a queen, and love her back. She just didn't get that from Ron.  
  
"Hermione, when do you think we should tell Ron?" Harry asked her when they got to his place.  
  
"Not anytime soon, if that's what you mean" Hermione laughed  
  
"Okay, just wondering, you know, he's going to find out sooner or later" Harry said  
  
"I know, I just don't want to break his heart. Now he needs some time to cool off. He overreacts for the stupidest reasons," Hermione explained  
  
Harry walked over and put his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
"I know, Ron's always been this way. Especially, when Ginny gets boyfriends, and everything about Avery. I don't understand him sometimes. I know it must be hard living the life of a Weasley, but that is no excuse the way he acts around Avery and such" Harry said softly  
  
"I agree completely." Hermione spoke  
  
Harry's face came closer to Hermione's face, still holding her waist. His lips pressed against her own, and they kissed. Hermione's hands held his neck, moving through his short buzzed hair. Still kissing, Harry's phone rang. They suddenly broke apart in case it was Ron. They let the phone ring, until the answering machine came on.  
  
"Hello? This is Ron, I need to speak to Hermione if she is still there." Ron's voiced sounded the room.  
  
"Hello? Hi Ron, what is the matter?" Hermione said picking up the receiver  
  
"Oh nothing, when are you coming home?" Ron said through gritted teeth  
  
"I don't know, I'm visiting Harry. Refreshing are school memories, and such" Hermione said  
  
"Oh, fine" Ron snapped  
  
"Do you have a problem with me talking to friends?" Hermione asked  
  
"No, it's just that we hardly spend any time with each other anymore. It seems like your never home, and when you are home, you don't talk to me. I just want to know what's going on with you, that's all" Ron said, he sounded sad  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, well I will be home after a bit, I just want to visit a bit longer. When I get home, I promise we will talk. Okay?" Hermione practically choked. She was worried that he would ask where she was going at night, she couldn't keep saying that she was going to the store. The truth had to come out. She was starting to regret every bit of what she had done.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you when you get home. Bye then" Ron said then hung up  
  
"Bye" Hermione said to no one.  
  
*************'  
  
A/N: I think that is either a really long chapter or really short. I'm thinking it was really short. Tell me what you think. Cus' then the next chapter will come sooner. And I'm sorry I left you on a cliffhanger.  
  
~Peachy 


	6. Sooner Or Later

Unexpected Love and Hatred  
  
Disclaimer: guess what! I own Avery. And Avery's friend Halle I own to even though she didn't have a part.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. I guess it has been a while since I had updated . . . my bad.  
  
Chapter 6: Sooner or Later  
  
~Recap~  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, well I will be home after a bit, I just want to visit a bit longer. When I get home, I promise we will talk. Okay?" Hermione practically choked. She was worried that he would ask where she was going at night; she couldn't keep saying that she was going to the store. The truth had to come out. She was starting to regret every bit of what she had done.  
  
"Well I guess I will see you when you get home. Bye then" Ron said then hung up  
  
"Bye" Hermione said to no one.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron hung up the phone and walked over to the living room sofa. He sat on its corduroy fabric and started to cry. He sat and shed his tears for minutes. He had a feeling what Hermione was up to and it broke his heart. Loving Hermione dearly, he hated the fact that Hermione would do such a thing. Maybe he wasn't good enough to be Hermione's husband. When they had first gotten married they were so happy; so in love. Not a thought came up about this sort of thing.  
  
Hoping, and praying that it wasn't true, Ron went to bed. To try and think about something happy, something that wouldn't make Ron a nervous wreck. It was hard for him to fall asleep that night. He just couldn't get it out of his head that Hermione didn't love him anymore.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"What did Ron say?" Harry asked when Hermione had gotten off the telephone.  
  
"Nothing really, just that he's worried about me, and wants to talk. He says we never spend anytime together anymore, and never talk. Which I can't disagree, because I know it's true." Hermione said plainly  
  
"What's going to happen?" Harry asked  
  
"Harry, I just don't know. I just don't know how to handle it. Because part of me still loves Ron, and the other part is here in love with you. You know?" Hermione sighed  
  
"Yeah I know, how do you think Ron feels? Do you think he suspects?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I know he suspects, that's the problem. I've never been very good with being sneaky," Hermione laughed "but I don't know how he feels. What do you think?"  
  
"Well I for one think that you should give Ron another chance. Forget about me and go back to the man you married. The one that said he would be there in sickness and in health, the one you said you would vow to love as long as you both shall live. You know I will always be your friend no matter what happens."  
  
"Harry I can't just leave you! I know we will forever be friends, but I fell for you. I feel like I can't control what is happening in my life right now. I was never good at handling my problems-"But she was cut off by Harry's lips.  
  
Their kiss was not long at all. Just as Hermione gave in, Harry cut it off.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want your life story, I want you to talk to Ron. Face to face. No phone talks. It's getting late, I bet he is wondering where you are. He loves you, I know so"  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll get my things." Hermione said, and went to gather her possessions and was on her way.  
  
"Bye Herm" Harry said, blowing her a kiss.  
  
"Bye Harry"  
  
"Wait you know what Harry? Ron took the car. How am I supposed to get home?" Hermione said before Harry shut the door.  
  
"Oh man I completely forgot, I'll drive you. Let me just get my keys" Harry said  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting outside"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
A/N: So there you have It, that was probably really bad. But I gave it a shot.  
  
Later I will be editing my first couple of chapters because when I had first written them, I didn't have spell check, or grammar check, so they should be better.  
  
Sorry 'bout the cliffy. I had another paragraph, but that was an even worse spot to leave you, so look out for chapter 7 soon.  
  
-blinky 


	7. Crying

Unexpected Love and Hatred  
  
Disclaimer: I own Avery . . .  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. I haven't had much time to write lately.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Oh man I completely forgot, I'll drive you. Let me just get my keys" Harry said  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting outside"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The drive home to Hermione's was went by fairly quick. When Harry's car arrived in front of Hermione's ranch style home, it was dark. The only light shining through the windows came from the front window, which was the living room in the house. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on the mouth and let her out of the car. She waved goodbye and walked up to the front door.  
  
Hermione checked to see I the door was left unlocked before she got her keys out. It was, so there wasn't a need to reach in her purse for the house keys. Stumbling in through the door, she yelled to Ron that she was home. She heard a quiet moan coming from the next room. Ron was sitting with his feet on the coffee table, watching a movie.  
  
"Hi Ron" Hermione said to her husband  
  
"Hermione," Ron acknowledged. "I'm sorry about earlier today"  
  
"Its okay" Hermione sighed "Ron I need to talk to---"  
  
"Hermione, I need to know something first." Ron interrupted  
  
"Okay . . ." Hermione said blandly  
  
"Alright, Hermione, I know you haven't been going to the store every single goddamn night. And even if you were going to the store, why in the middle of the night . . . that's just not what you do. I just want to know where you are going . . ." Ron said angrily and then looked at his feet.  
  
"That is just where I was getting. Ron, yeah you're right, I haven't been going to the store—"  
  
"Then where have you been going?" Ron asked  
  
"To Harry's" Hermione said softly  
  
"Oh" Ron knew what she was going to say. "Why?"  
  
"Well you see, um . . . Harry and I are sort of in a relationship" Hermione said. It broke her heart to tell Ron this.  
  
"I see how it is. Excuse me" Ron said getting up.  
  
Ron walked from the couch to the door and to the bedroom. Slamming the door, he sat on the bed and shed his tears. Ron didn't know what to think anymore. His life seemed to get worse and worse every day he lived. He had to get out.  
  
Hermione was still sitting in the living room. She had been staring at the same spot for a few minutes now, kind of in a trance. She was thinking, thinking about all she had done, and her relationship with Ron, and how she used a lame excuse like going to the store to cover up her leaving for Harry's.  
  
Still staring at that same particular spot, a tear trickled down Hermione's cheek . . .  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: oh I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't know what to do. I'm not good at writing arguments . . . but I will write the next chapter when I get a chance. Don't worry.  
  
-blinky 


End file.
